The Founders
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Two different stories clashes together into a new beautiful creation and don't forget! Has God's in them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Long ago there was only darkness. Darkness that was cold, dead, and empty. The darkness were people, humans. Mondaines. The Gods were a ruthless bunch and when humans began to make trouble, they were punished."

"How?"

"The Gods made man gain uncontrollable hunger, hunger for blood. They were fast creatures and had great strength but they were dead. Dead, heartless creatures with stone like skin that was terribly cold. They killed many and they were known as the _Cold Ones_."

"Different from you, papa?"

"Yes, very. These vampires were before our world. When the Gods saw the destruction they caused, the Goddess Nyx begged her brothers to help preserve human life. It got so bad that there were more vampires than humans. Humans lived in fear."

"Are humans afraid of you?"

"No, they don't know I am not human."

"Back to the story?"

The older man chuckled,"Well, where was I? Oh yes, the Gods complied and destroyed everything. They decided to create a whole new world. That's where I come in. My family was one of the first creations."

\- Klaus Mikaelson talking with son Marcellus, 1820

* * *

The Dark Ages

"Hello, son." I wake again in a sweat. My hand flew up to my chest. My heart was racing, hammering in my chest. I wish for the winter breeze because summers are brutal when you get sick. Soft strong hands push me back against my cot and placed a cold wet cloth on my forehead.

I heard my mother praying to Hers to give me strength and health. My sister Rebekah was humming as she made remedies and other potions for the village and me.

Everyone else must be out training or hunting. No, I hear my father with Henrik teaching the ways of the sea.

Rebekah's hands lifted my head up just enough for me to down the healing potion she concocted. It was disgusting and made bile rise up in my throat but I swallowed it quickly.

My eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

My mother kissed my head saying, "Sleep, my son."

* * *

A plague attacked over night and the family was worried that little Henrik would catch it. None thought Nikklaus would catch such a deadly disease, but he did.

He was dying and it took it's toll on everyone. Everyone worked hard to get their son, brother to health. They never seen their father cry before but when Nikklaus' breathing become shallower and he grew blue and cold, the patriarch's eyes over flowed with heavy salty lakes of years.

No one spoke but each prayed to the Gods to not let their family member pass. Ayana Bennett, the village's witch, came by to bless his spirit before it was too late. The whole village mourned Nikklaus, they were worried and frightened for the young warrior.

Ten people have already passed away to the nasty plague and they didn't want him to go. He was a bright young man and he didn't deserve to die so young.

The whole village prayed to the Gods to let the young man live. Many days passed praying and they lost hope in the Gods. Little did they know, the Gods weren't going to let their brother die.

Hera heard her loyal servant, Esther, plea. She wouldn't let her son die. Athena wouldn't let the warrior die either. She said the battlefield is where he belongs.

Hecate said his destiny was to be great. Zeus said his son's time has come.

* * *

Esther.

Esther.

Esther!

The young mother opened her eyes to see her lady in front of her. She quickly bowed to show respect. She felt arms around her middle and it felt like she was hugging her mother but it was Hera, who quickly became her mother, that was there.

"Oh, you poor thing! I am terribly sorry it's taken so long to get here but preparations must be attended to."

"Yes milady. What shall we do?"

Much to Esther's dismay, Hera pulled away and settled in an empty chair. Everyone else was asleep, Esther staying with Nikklaus. Hera conjured a writing utensil and something to write on.

"This is what must be done. Get Ayana to help cleanse his body. Remember earthly magic will have to be used. Zeus wants to declare him his son. He has a whole feast prepared. Of course, you and your family are invited. See you soon, my dear." She kissed Esther on both her cheeks and vanished.

"So it's time." Esther turned to see her husband leaning against the wall. He looked so tired but relieved.

"I thought we'd have more time but I guess not. I wish it didn't happen like this." He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around his small wife. She was a strong smart woman but when it came to her children she was a softie.

"I know. It was about time. He wasn't really our son. He is a God. He isn't man."

She looked up at her husband with teary eyes, it broke his heart, "What about the children? They will be devastated. Elijah and Nikklaus are so close. They are all so close." Tears ran down her face and he let her cry her heart out.

They heard a gasp of breath and they knew it was time.

* * *

A/N

Well that's the first chapter of my Twilight/The Originals Crossover. Hope you guys liked that. This story is different and unique. Review and tell me what you think.

Chlexlover3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello,

So, I know, I know that you guys have been waiting and waiting for an update and its coming. I promise and I don't break promises. Just bear with me. I have been dealing with some troubling past secrets and it has cause a tear in my familial relationships. I have been dealing with school and people and I have been dealing with my own demons as well. I am not in perfect health and I wish I could elaborate more but I cannot. I just thank you guys for sticking with me and I promise there will be more of this story in the near future. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh, man! Has it been awhile? Yes, it has and I am so so sorry. I wasn't expecting me to forget this story. I am absolutely so sorry for neglecting this beautiful creation of mine and to have you guys waiting like that. Anyway, I am going to be putting my full attention to this story soon. I just need to finish some stories of mine first but know that I haven't forgotten this story.

So on with the story! (Just picture Peter on his white horse screaming this instead of For Narnia!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

 _NatalieLynn: Well, to answer your question, I am using Greek Gods because I am more familiar with them. I am not as familiar with Norse Gods and not as thorough with my knowledge of them as I am with other mythology. Plus I wanted something different and as said in Chapter one; the world of Twilight and the Originals have been destroyed and made anew. I hope that answered your question._

 _.7334: Thanks so much. I hope you like where I take this story as well. Sorry I have neglected this story for so long._

 _ForrestersWitch: Thanks a lot. I was a little weirded out at first but I got over it as I began thinking about the story more. I said to myself, "If I can see her with Kol Mikaelson, I will be fine."_

 _traceybuie: Thanks for the review. I hope you like where this story goes. I am so sorry for the long wait._

Enjoy.

"Hello, son." A man with silver hair and broad shoulders stood before me. The man proclaimed that he was my father and I was his son but he looked nothing of Mikael. His eyes didn't hold the coldness of a warrior but of warmth, of a man finally feeling complete. His eyes held merriment like he didn't have a care in the world. Or his world?

"Who are you? Why do you call me your son? Has my soul left my body?" The man placed a hand on my shoulder and laughed out loud. He laughed so loud that the heavens and earth shook.

"Son, we have much to discuss. We must hurry though, your Earth mother is getting antsy. She's worried sick." He led me through a small alcove that was close to the stars.

"Do you know who I am, son?" His question shook me out of my stupor. Was I supposed to know this question? Was he expecting a yes? Even though he felt comfortable to call me son, I felt no relation to him. It saddened me, just a little. Like a little tug at my heart because I am supposed to know him and love him, right?

"I am sure you've heard the stories of the old yet charming stormy-eyed god named Zeus." His _father_ went on as if he didn't see his son's internal battle with himself. He couldn't believe the deceit of his parents, Mikael and Esther. Didn't they love him? Why lie to him?

"Yes, I have heard many tales of you from the mouths of villagers and warriors I have come to pass. But how could you be my father? I am not a god, I am a mere human boy. I am the son of Mikael Mikaelson and of Esther Mikaelson, a witch, and warrior."

The man beside me gave a guttural laugh and he knew caused an earthquake somewhere in the world.

"I am your father. Your mother and I wanted to do right by you. We wanted you to have empathy for humans so you'd better care for them when you become a god. We gave you to Esther, Hera's favorite disciple."

"So, they loved me out of obligation?" His temper was rising which made Zeus laugh again.

"No, they love you very much. You are like an adoptive son. They have cherished and nurtured you and they will always be considered your parents. I have doubt about that, but the time has come for you to rise my prince. You will rule over the earth. You will be King of all things on Earth." Zeus looked at the stars and slipped into deep thought.

"Ruler? King? I can't be-"

"But you are." came a soft voice. He turned and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She looked very motherly and strong. She must be his mother, Hera.

"Hello, son. I know this is so much all at once but the time has come. You need to decide on what is important and what is not. You need to do your duty and lead the humans and the creatures of the earth down the right path. Down a safe and stable path. You must rise and take your birthright." She spoke with a strong hard voice and it made him believe he could do it.

But why? Why does his world need direction?

* * *

April 16, 2014, Mystic Falls

Many, many years ago he was happy. Now he ruled the world in the darkness. He cut off any connection with his family (the gods) and settled for his duties to Mother Earth. But he couldn't say he wasn't lonely. He met a woman, a werewolf named Hayley, and he instantly became drawn to her. She was fun and pretty and had a great sense of humor.

She was also carrying his son's child. His adoptive son, Marcellus, had an affair and impregnated the young werewolf. She didn't demand anything because no one demanded anything from Nikklaus Mikaelson but she did want the child to be with its family. For that, he welcomed her with open arms, for he didn't leave any family behind.

She was now family.

But he was lonely. She left him a bitter taste in his mouth because she was happy being alone. She was happy just having family and friends around. But Klaus needed someone and that someone was a certain brunette that he just can't seem to catch. She has evaded him since the beginning of his reign and he was getting irritant. For long as he lived, he has pined over Isabella Marie Swan since he met her and granted her immortality.

But she didn't seem to return his feelings.

His father told him that his mother was the same. He courted her for a very long time before she finally pitied him and let him in.

His mother told him a different story. She told him that she at first didn't want to marry her brother. She definitely didn't want him because he wasn't pure and she was pure. She wanted to make sure he would be faithful as well. He wasn't but she fell for him anyway.

So, he cut all the woman out of his life, just to see if the woman would give him the time of day. And she almost did but he couldn't take advantage of her in a drunken stupor so he lost his chance. He thought she'd like that kind of chivalry but all she said was, "I like a man that takes what he wants." and she walked off swaying her hips. She drove him crazy and it got to the point that he couldn't touch another woman without picturing them as her.

So he put off woman altogether.

Rebekah, his earth sister, mockingly joked whenever she could about him having blue balls. It sucked and he wondered if the young woman was doing it to spite him.

"Brother, are you thinking of Miss Isabella Swan, again?" asked Kol with a smirk. They all like to tease him about his ever-growing infatuation with her.

"Won't you leave your brother alone for the day?" asked the woman of his desires. She held a playful smirk to her face and a glint in her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the woman of the hour! Bella why have you graced our highness with your lovely presence." Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I have an invitation to give to Nik." My heart stopped. She only called him Nik when she wanted something and sadly he would always give it to her.

"What is it that you need, my lady?"

She gave a small smile and handed him a small envelope,"Pick me up at 6:00 a.m. and don't be late. Oh, and dress casually." She left with a wink and a sway to her steps. Did he just get asked out?

"Dude, do you think you will finally get the cookie?" at that Kol got a punch to the gut.

* * *

A/N: Finally a chapter 2! Am I right? So, what do you guys think? Let me know with a review and I would love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: PLEASE READ! KIND OF IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! AND PLEASE DON'T SKIM, THAT IS RUDE!

Yes, I know it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I am so sorry for my incompetence in updating chapters. The year 2018 has had its ups and downs. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. My aunt passed away in October and that was the same month my brother passed away in 2016. Actually, we had her funeral on the anniversary of his death. I also recently moved and bills have come into play. Life just sucks right now.

But I realize that shouldn't stop me from writing. It shouldn't have stopped me from doing something I loved. Then reality takes over and I started to realize I was only human.

Grief is real and is a struggle. Daily things can set you off into anger or sadness or guilt or regrets. My mom had a heart attack and I just feel like time is frozen. I want to stay in bed and block the world out with music. I just couldn't (and can't) function.

But again not really an excuse to stop writing.

I did try to start writing again with Christmas one shots but I couldn't even complete that. I just hope you guys understand that I wasn't deliberately avoiding you guys or not updating.

You guys keep me sane and I know this is probably a very long Author's note but a girl needs to vent. Anyway, I have lost some passion for my stories and I kind of need some feedback.

What would you guys like to see happen in this story?

I sort of lost my zing and I want it back but I kind of need a sidekick. If you want to be Chlexlover3 sidekick, please comment and tell me what you like to happen in this story.

Love you guys,

Chlexlover3


End file.
